codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Crisis: Second Great War
'''Crisis: Second Great War '''is the third game in the Crisis on Infinite Call of Duties series. It set in the alternate universe of Earth-6, briefly visited during Crisis: Shadow War. In this universe the Central Powers won World War I, known as the First Great War in this timeline. Plot Backstory In this timeline, the Zimmerman Telegram is never intercepted, and Mexico launches an invasion of the United States. Though it is easily defeated, the invasion ties up the United States long enough for Germany to launch a successful Spring Offensive in 1918. The French armies mutiny and Paris is captured. France surrenders, and the new puppet government is near collapse. With both France and Russia defeated, the United Kingdom concedes defeat, and Germany reigns victorious. Germany intervenes in the Russian Civil War, and their support results in the defeat of the communist armies. Communism is discredited due to this defeat, and it's place on the grand stage of ideologies is replaced by Syndicalism. The Russian Empire collapses and is replaced by an unstable republic. An economic depression in the early 1920s leads to the rise of the Integralist (equalivent to fascism) movement, leading to a coup in Italy and the rise of a Integralist party in Russia, led by war veteran Andrei Markhov. The German Empire collapses and is replaced with a republic, while a short civil war in French results in a Syndicalist dictatorship led by veteran Pierre LaRoche. Britain survives a coup attempt, and things begin to right themselves in Europe as the Golden Decade of economic prosperity begins. The United States remains in isolation after the First Great War. It enjoys a Golden Decade of its own, content with its position in the world. Everything comes crashing down when the New York and Berlin Stock Markets crash in 1934. As the world's economy goes down the drain, extremist parties return to the surface. United States President John Nance Garner does little to stop the deep depression, and the Syndicalist Party emerges in the cities of the north, while the American National Party gains traction in the south, led by Louisiana Governor Huey Long. Markhov takes power in the Russian Republic and begins reorganizing it into the Second Russian Empire, while the Syndicalist Party in the United Kingdom, under Major Gerald T. Ingram, appears to hold the lead heading into the upcoming election. The game begins on the eve of the United States Presidential Election of 1936. Plot Act 1 - A Day at the Polls All across America, citizens head out to the polls. In Texas, Leroy Huxley votes for ANP candidate and his governor, Huey Long; in San Francisco, John Mason and his friend Mike Dixon vote for Democrat incumbent John Nance Garner; in Chicago, Frank McCullin votes for Syndicalist Party candidate Adolph Germer; in Boston, Salvadore Gusto votes for Republican Charles G. Dawes. Little do they know, there is a conspiracy in Washington. Chief of Staff of the Army, Douglas MacArthur, privately converses with past presidents. The split electorate will result in either the undesirable election of Germer or Long, or the election will be thrown into Congress where the instability could result in the nation falling apart. The group decides dire action is necessary; a military dictatorship until stability is restored to the nation and the Depression ends. On November 9, as the votes finish their counting, MacArthur's Regulars storm the White House. Sergeant Bill Taylor opens the door for MacArthur as he enters the Oval Office. A radio address to the country confirms the news, much to the shock and outrage of the country's citizens. The Syndicalists in the north immediately revolt; organized by Germer, McCullin and many other outraged citizens take to the streets, but when Regulars are sent to disperse them, defecting soldiers supply weapons to the rebels and rebellion breaks out. McCullin organizes a group of men to take the Chicago governer's mansion, where the United Syndicates of America are declared. Long remains silent for the moment, but in the north, the Federalists are organizing. Opposing the breach of democracy by MacArthur, they rally behind the charismatic and impassioned Mayor Fiorello H. La Guardia of New York City. Gusto and his new friend Joseph Turner, who comes from the nearby city of Cambridge and met Gusto while traveling to New York City, are sent on a mission to seize a Washingtonite military base outside of New York City. Teaming up with fellow citizens loyal to the Republic and members of the NYPD, Gusto and Turner take the base, beginning the Federalist effort to restore the United States. Finally, Long opens up with an impassioned speech, beginning a southern populist revolt. Huxley and his men are sent to Missouri, but shots are fired, rather than MacArthur, but an approaching Syndicalists army. The Nationalists, as Long's men become known as, are victorious, but Long declares the Syndicalists, Regulars, and Federalists are all enemies, and they must all be dealt with. The other three respond in kind, and the Second American Civil War begins. Act 2 In London, Major Ingram addresses a cheering crowd as he celebrates the victory of the Syndicalists. At the same time, Captain Arthur Crowley and a team of commandos break into the Royal Palace to capture King Edward VIII. By the time to get to his offices, the King has already fled. Months later, Crowley and his team are sent to Spain as advisers for the Republicans, who are in the midst of a civil war with the Integralists. Crowley works with a volunteer faction from France, and befriends a volunteer named Marcel. The two teams, covered by Republican artillery, take a town from the Integralists. One of the other side is Lieutenant Nikolai Badanov, a high ranking officer sent to aid the Integralists. On a mountain ridge in northern Spain, Badanov witnesses French soldiers crossing the border. The next morning, Badanov oversees the defense of a town in the path of the French advance. With artillery and mortars, Badanov holds the French off for long enough for the Integralists to evacuate their supplies and people from the town. Badanov leaves as the French overrun their positions. Despite this phyrric victory, it's clear that the war is in the Republican's favor. Back to the United States, where the war fully swings into action with the start of spring. The Nationalists make the first move, striking west to secure the Texan oilfields. Aiding a local Nationalist militia led by Emmitt Daniels, Huxley secures a Texan townhouse and raises the ANP flag. Daniels is formally named Lieutenant for his work. The Regulars plan their next move. With a lot of the standing military on their side, MacArthur believes he can establish peace soon after. When asked to work with the Federalists, MacArthur refuses, fearing the "Red presence" within them. Intelligence has shown that the United Syndicalists will be attacking the Northeast; MacArthur sends the men north to take the northeast, destroying the Federalists and a good chunk of the Syndicalists, before moving onto the United Syndicates proper. Sergeant Bill Taylor is part of the advance; the Regulars have arrived on the outskirts of Baltimore, currently held by the Federalists. An artillery barrage decimates the Federalists defenses as the Regulars move in. Gusto and Turner are among the Federalists pinned down in Baltimore. Colonel Bradley Ford, in charge of the Federalists within Baltimore, decides to retreat from the city, but not before grinding out the Regulars. Gusto mans several machine guns and mows down incoming Regulars. The Regulars begin aerial bombings of Baltimore, forcing the Federalists out of their positions. However, the Federalist checking of the Regular advance has given the United Syndicates enough time to arrive at the city. Germer orders a pincer movement to prevent the Federalists from fleeing the city. Sergeant McCullin leads his men in the movement, destroying several Federalist artillery pieces. McCullin and his squadron then move to secure the bridges leading out of Baltimore. Ford and his men know the the Syndicalists will be heading for the bridges, so they order their evacuation now. Gusto successfully overwhelms the Syndicalists before they can blow the bridges; the Federalists retreat north into their heartlands. McCullin is wounded in the fighting. By now, the Regulars have secured most of Baltimore proper. Taylor checks a Syndicalist attempt to encircle the city, and in fact leads an advance that nearly surrounds the Syndicalists. The wounded McCullin decides to blow the bridges anyway, and then leads the Syndicalist retreat. The Battle of Baltimore has been won by the Regulars. Marcel's French volunteers and Crowley's SAS themselves blow bridges, preventing the evacuation of a town in Spain. The group then watches as French bombers utterly obliterate the town. Levels Act 1 - A Day at the Polls - Winter 1936-37 #New Dawn (Taylor - Regulars) #Workers in Solidarity (McCullin - United Syndicalists) #For the Republic (Gusto - Federalists) #Every Man A King (Huxley - Nationalists) Act 2 - On the Road to Total War - Spring 1937 #The New Order (Crowley - SAS) #Nationalist Spain (Badanov - White Army) #Texas (Huxley - Nationalists) #Baltimore Outskirts (Taylor - Regulars; Gusto - Federalists) #Baltimore Encirclement (McCullin - United Syndicalists; Gusto - Federalists) #Baltimore's End (Taylor - Regulars; McCullin - United Syndicalists) #Night of the Bombers (Marcel - French Volunteer Brigade) Characters United States American National Union *Private Leroy Huxley (Playable) *Lieutenant Emmitt Daniels *Supreme Worker Adolph Germer United Syndicates *Sergeant Frank McCullin (Playable) Federalists *Private Salvadore Gusto (Playable) *Sergeant Joseph Turner *Colonel Bradley Ford Pacific States of America *Private John Mason (Playable) *Private Chester Quincy